Just Hold Me
by Meow98
Summary: Lucy had been dating Gray. One day, he died in a battle, protecting Lucy. 3 years pass by. Now Lucy is preparing to get married with Natsu. What will happen when Gray come back to life?
1. Eternal Sleep

He isn't dead.  
He will always be alive. He is in my thoughts, in my desires, my dream but mostly in my heart. Most people may think that he has die but he hasn't. He is still alive. He will always be. 3 years exactly have gone by, since he died. Many things have changed, but not my love for him. I will always love him.  
''Lucy…It's time to go'', Natsu said with a slow voice.  
It is 1st April. The day, he died. Today is the anniversary day of his death. It is moody, like my mood. I had woken up from early the morning to go to his grave. Every Fairy Tail member went there. They left some flowers and then they went home. I was still there. Natsu was there too. I am really glad that he is there. He is the most important person to me. If he wasn't there, I don't know what I would do.  
''Can we stay for a while?'', I asked.  
It was afternoon. I was tired, but I didn't care. Today was his day. I would stay with him till the end.  
''Ok'', he whispered.  
Why can people die so easy? Why innocent people should die? It is not fair. I should have died instead of him. Why did he protect me? Why did he put his life in danger? Why? Why?  
''Please, don't cry'', Natsu said and weep my tears with his hand.  
From the day he died, I always dream about him. In my dreams, he doesn't leave me like in reality. He kisses me, he hugs me, he is with me all the time. Sometimes, I wish not to wake up. To sleep for the eternity.  
''He won't return, right?'', I asked like a child that doesn't know what death means.  
I don't remember my mother's death. I was too young. I don't remember my feelings. When he died, I thought, I would die too. His death was painful. Like someone had taken my heart and I couldn't live anymore.  
''No'', Natsu answered and looked me with a sad face.  
His death would have killed me. But that didn't happen. My friends helped me, especially Natsu. I own to him. I have already given him my half heart. The other piece is missing. It was destroyed together with him.  
''Do you promise that you won't leave me too?'', I asked.  
Natsu and I are a couple. I love him. I really love him. He has done so much for me. I thought that I would never love for someone else. I thought that I wouldn't be able to love someone. I wasn't wrong or right. I love Natsu but not like him.  
''I would never leave you. No matter what. I love you Lucy.'', he said and hug me.  
I know that I should go on. Continue my life. Forget him. Everyone did the same thing. It's my turn. But I can't. He is haunting me. He has become a part of me. The truth is that I want to continue. I would do whatever it takes to forget him. That way I would forget the pain too. I would be free to love with all my heart. I would be happy like the old days, when he was alive.  
''Let's go'', I said, after a big breath, I had taken before.  
I hope that with my marriage, I will forget him. I guess, that's the only solution. I will go on. He will just be a memory. A bad memory. I will finally stop crying in my sleep. I will stop these nightmares. I will become the old Lucy. I gazed for a while his grave before Natsu and me leave.  
**R.I.P.  
GRAY FULLBUSTER  
X766-x785  
A MAGE AND A GOOD FRIEND  
**If only, I could change the name. If only, I could bring him back to life.  
Who I am kidding? He won't return.  
I don't like thinking of him being dead. I would like to think that he is just sleeping, but he won't return.  
Gray….  
''Did you say something?'', Natsu asked me.  
''No….Come on'', I said while I took his hand to make him move.  
I didn't want to stay. Because I would burst into tears and I wouldn't stop.  
20 days have left until Natsu and me get married. 20 days have left till I move on.  
_EVERYTHING HAS CHANGED….  
_

* * *

_Meow98: New story! ^-^ Should I continue it or not ? Reviews plz :D_


	2. Okaeri

Chapter 2 is up ! :D  
Sorry for taking me so long, I just have so much homework =.=**  
Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

It had started raining. I was cold, but I didn't care.  
''Lucy! Run!'', Gray shouted to me.  
Erza and Natsu were unconscious. Only Gray and I had left.

''No! What will you do?'', I asked him.  
I had the feeling that something bad would happen.  
''Lucy, you have to save yours-…gyah!''  
Blood. His shirt was full in blood. This is a nightmare. Why did we accept that request? That monster was…..too strong…..  
The strongest team had failed, for first time.  
''Gray!'', I shouted worried.  
''I am fine'', he gasped,''…..don't worry''  
He was lying. I knew that he was in pain. All this blood.  
The monster moved closer to me. What could my keys do? I couldn't beat this thing.  
''Lucy, you have to g…'', a thunder was heard, ''Please run, I promise that I will be following you!'', he told me.  
''Do you promise?'', I asked.  
Gray came close me and hug me. Nowhere was more safe than his hug.  
''You have to know that I love you more than everything'', he whispered to my ear.  
I felt a tear on my cheek. That can't be the end!  
After a while he pushed me away.  
''Run!'', he shouted.  
I had twisted my ankle but I followed his order. I was running with all my might.  
I heard some screams. But I continued. I couldn't look behind me.  
''I am….following you'', Gray shouted. He was sounded weak.  
I could clearly hear my breath.  
I didn't know where I would go. The only thing I knew was how to run.  
I ended up to where Natsu and Erza was hurt. Their eyes were closed. It was like they were sleeping.  
''Everything is going to be okay'', I whispered to myself, ''Gray is going to win and in a few days we will be in Fairy Tail having fun like always''  
I lied in the ground and closed my eyes in the thought that when I would wake up everything would be fine….

The next day, I woke up in a bed.  
I didn't know where I was or why I was here.  
Then last night came to my mind.  
It had to be a nightmare.  
''Lucy,you woke up!'', Natsu said.  
He came into my room with Erza following him. He had a bandage in his forehead but he looked fine. Erza had some scratches.  
''You are fine!'', I said, more happy than ever.  
Both of them come and hug me. They had a sad smile on their faces.  
''How is Gray?'', I asked.  
They looked away. I thought, I saw a tear in Erza's cheek.  
''Is he seriously hurt?'', I asked.  
They didn't answer. Erza took my hand into her.  
''That can't be!'' I shouted.  
''He didn't manage it…'', Natsu said with a soft voice.

No! That's not right. Gray is alive. I am sure of it!  
''He is dead, Lucy'', Erza managed to say.

Dead. He is dead. Gray is dead…..His heart stopped to beat….

* * *

I woke up.  
I was sweaty and I could clearly hear my heartbeat.  
I had get used in this dream or better memory. I have been seeing it since he died.  
I can't forget the word dead. Such a small word can bring so much pain. The worst thing in losing someone is the thought of him not being with you anymore.  
It was 10 o'clock. I got dressed and made breakfast. Natsu wasn't living with me yet. We had discussed that we would living together after our marriage. We didn't even do the things couple did. He had never kissed me. I mean on the lips. Only some soft lips on my forehead. I just couldn't kiss him. Maybe it's time. 19 days have left. Almost everything is ready. I have to buy a wedding dress. Erza and Levy-chan would help to decide one. Also Natsu and me have to buy our wedding rings.  
''Lucy!'', Natsu shouted, opening the door.  
I am sure, I had locked the door!  
''You…have to…..come to Fairy Tail…..now!'', he gasped.  
''Eh? Why?'', I asked worried.  
Natsu took my hand.  
''You will see'', he said.  
He was sounded happy.  
''I am not in the mood'', I said.  
''Lucy!'', he shouted.  
''Please...I don't feel ok'', I explained.  
''Fine'', Natsu said and sighed, ''I don't have another choice'', he complete and suddenly he graded me and took me in his arms ''bridal-style''.  
''Natsu, put me down!'', I shouted, ''What are you doing?''  
''But Lucy, you wouldn't come with me and it's important!'', he explained.  
He kissed me on my forehead. The result? I blushed.  
''You won't regret it'', he told me with a big smile and with me still in his arms started running.  
It must was really stupid seeing a boy carry a girl who was shouting to stop. Yeah…..I can imagine that.  
In a few minutes or better seconds, we had arrived at Fairy Tail.  
It was weirdly quiet. Something was going on. I am sure of it.  
Natsu broke the door with a kick. That isn't unusual.  
''I brought her'', he shouted.  
Was he talking about me? Ok, something suspicious is happening. If it's another childish trick, I am not sure about what I will do.  
Everyone was talking about something. When, they saw me, their faces was like, they had seen a ghost.  
Natsu let me stood in my legs.  
''Is something wrong?'', I asked.  
I didn't know if I should be scared or happy.  
''Tell me!'', I said louder.  
Everyone knew that I didn't like surprises.  
Suddenly, they smiled. It was a soft smile.  
Without noticing someone hugged from behind. I couldn't see his face but I knew this scent.  
I must was dreaming. That couldn't be true. Another imagination. No, no, no that can't be.  
''Lucy'', he said my name so only I could hear it.  
That can't be happening. He can't be here. He can't be back. Th-that's impossible.

I turned to face him. I was wrong. He wasn't a memory. He was alive. He was with me. His heart was beating.  
''G-Gray..'', I managed to say while I felt a tear run from my eye.  
I was dreaming this moment for so long time. I thought that it would never happen, that it was just a hopeless dream. I can't believe it.  
''Tadaima'', he said with a smile that I always loved.  
I was speechless. Gray was...here...  
''Okaeri'', I said as hugged him bursting into tears.

* * *

Μeow98: How was it? ^-^ Prepare yourself since next chapter is going to be very emotional...Thanks those who read/follow/alert my story :)  
Gray: Special thanks from me to those who reviewed  
Guest  
thebeautywithin13  
digitalXRENEGADE  
yurippeloving  
some reviewer  
Hinagiku Zeelmart  
IMA SCARY PONY AND I GO RAAAWR  
herbert942  
graylu  
You have all my love ;)  
Meow98 & Lucy: .  
Gray: What?!  
Meow98: That's all , if I get many reviews, I will update sooner :3...Bye!


	3. Love is complicated

Chapter 3 is up! ^o^

It's been a while since I updated this story, sorry minna T^T I didn't have much time and I wanted to make this chappie perfect :)  
Hope you like it! :D

* * *

Death isn't scary. Scary is the thought of losing someone beloved of you by death.

The loss of a loved one is one of the most tragic and devastating things a person could endure.

A few minutes ago, he was supposed to be dead. But now….now everything changed.

I couldn't even describe my feelings. I was so happy but yet…I was crying. All my pain was going away with his appearance. And some feelings, old ones, were coming back again.  
Gray was holding me in his arms for a while. It was so nice being with him but then I noticed that the whole guild was looking us.  
I pushed him away and looked away so I make my light blushing leave.

''WHERE!? Where have you been all this time?'', I shouted  
All these years, I had been waiting for him! I had never stopped believe that he was alive!  
''I was in Edolas'', he said slowly.

''Eh?! How?'', I asked.  
Everyone had been left speechless.  
''But magic had been drained from this world'', Erza said.  
''I know'', Gray told us, ''That's why it took me a while to return''  
''A while?! It's been three years!'', I said.  
Natsu came close to me and patted my head.  
''Lucy….Gray has been through a lot, it's not the time to talk about those things yet'', he whispered to my ear.  
Natsu was right! I had to wait.  
''I own Mystogan. He says that he remembers us every day. We are his family'', Gray continued.  
Everyone smiled gently in the thought of Mystogan. It was a big loss of Fairy Tail to lose one of his members.  
A few minutes passed without saying anything. There was a weird atmosphere between everyone.  
''How long are you here?'', I whispered.  
''I came this morning'', he replied.  
I looked at him and I noticed that he was gazing at me too. I wanted to tell him so much things. I don't know what future holds, but I want to live present Because I amwith him now.…  
''Oi Gray fight me!'', Natsu suddenly shouted, ''I have become far better!''

''In your dreams fire idiot!'', he replied back.  
''I think that it would be better if we held a party for Gray's arrival!'', Makarov announced.  
''Yeah!Party!'', everyone shouted in the guild.

It was past midnight and everyone was celebrating like they hadn't celebrate for ages. Everyone was smiling and hugging Gray all the time.  
I was just sitting silent watching everyone. I couldn't believe what had happened.  
''Luucy, you are too quit!'', someone murmured next to me.  
I turn to face Natsu. He was with Gray a moment ago!  
I smiled, ''I am fine….I am just a little….''  
That was. I couldn't continue my phrase. What was I? Words couldn't came out. All my feelings had been mixed up.  
Natsu held my hand.  
''You don't have to push yourself'', he said, ''Today was a really weird day for you''  
How could he understand me? I guess he was my soulmate. What would I do without him?  
I hugged him. He was really warm. He was smiling pepermint, like always. I was feeling so nice.  
''Thank you Natsu! You really mean a lot to me!'', I whispered.  
I could feel that he was smiling, ''No, Lucy! You mean a lot to me!'', he said.  
A few years ago Natsu was just a child. A really really caring child. Now he had matured, he was all the time protective to everyone. Those who would hurt his loved one would be his eternal enemies.

He slowly le me go from his hug, ''Sooo…..is this thing between us going to end here?'', he asked.  
I seriously didn't know. Even though my feelings for Gray were coming back, Natsu's feelings were staying the same. I could feel the same love as before.  
''No! Everything has changed from back then! I love you!'', I told him  
''Are you sure?'', he asked.  
I nodded. My feelings for him weren't fake. It's been a while that whenever he isn't with me my smile always fades. He was the only one who made me smile since Gray's death. I own him.  
Natsu gave me a gentle smile.  
''Come on! Let's go with the others!, he told me, ''You have to join us, this awesome day!'', he said.  
He was right! I followed him to where others were.

''Lyon!'', Gray shouted.  
Juvia nodded, ''Juvia noticed that had some feelings for him.''  
Natsu laughed, ''When Juvia confessed that loved Lyon, everyone had left speechless and she was red like a tomato!''  
''Natsu!'', Juvia shouted angrily.  
Gray laughed, ''Any way, congratulations for your engagement!'', he told her.  
Juvia smiled.  
''Guys, I think we should make this month, the best month of Fairy Tail's chronicles!'', Elfman barked.  
''Eh? Why?'', Gray asked.  
''First of all is your arrival! Also Gildarts returned after a big quest that he succeed in it! And finally Lucy and Natsu are getting married!'', Mirajane said happily.  
From now on , time seamed to be moving slowly. Everyone was so happy. I was probably the only one who noticed Gray's weird look. Since both looked each other instantly. I wanted to disappear. I could see his smile disappearing. And then his words made my heart beat faster, like it would ripped out of my chest.  
''Lucy, are you getting married?'', he whispered so that everyone else wouldn't hear his trembling voice.  
I tried to look away but I couldn't. His eyes were something like a magnet to me.  
The guythat I used to say ''I love you'', had to be forgotten and I had to do what I was supposed to do, without thinking what my heart was saying to me.  
''Yeah…'', I replied back.

* * *

Meow98: Did you like it minna? 8D I wonder what happens next? ^^  
Gray: Aren't you the only one who is supposed to know? ==''  
Meow98: Hmm true...but I maybe change my mind about what happens in the future chapters  
Lucy: You are weird  
Meow98: Me? You two are! You have made me to have three fanfics about you! I am the victim!  
Lucy&Gray: (Dots)...  
Meow98: Back to the topic! C: Like always I want to thanks those who read/fave/follow/alert my story :'D And now I will give oscars to those who reviewed ^o^ Congratulations!  
SnowRose125  
Hinagiku Zeelmart  
La Maitresse' Dame  
mary flora  
Le' CarolinnaXannej421  
AngelXReaper  
CuTe-and-BeAuTiFull  
KAraIce  
natpereira  
gralu4ever  
The Anime Doll 09  
Imane Naelle  
*gives them oscars*  
THANK YOU! 3  
*bows* don't forget to review for this chappie too! Reviews make me so happy! 8D So don't forget it, ja? ^^


End file.
